


Dissonance - Summary

by umimaki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umimaki/pseuds/umimaki
Summary: The two neighbouring planets, Solia and Noctis, haven’t always had blood between them. When the intense, calculating Astri first made contact with the bright faced Lumi, there was harmony between the two. They built a strong bond across the void of light years between them. Brightness seeped into the shadows of Noctis, and the blinding light of Solia was dulled. There was once consonance. But now the two planets are fiercely at war, and barely a soul alive can remember a time of peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just an info post abt what the fuck is going on in the coming fics idk i thought it would b good to give yall a ref place for this piece of shit  
> lmao watch me ditch this after this one fic after it gets zero kudos im so bad at following thru w stuff

**Noctis:** The planet of darkness. The sky is violets, indigos, and greys, and the planet’s three moons are visible most nights. The terrain is rocky, full of mountains and thick with snow in the winter. Astri, the inhabitants, have dark, elven-like features. They typically have dark brown or black hair, although sometimes they will have bright, cool toned hair colours. Most have pale skin without freckles. None have blonde hair. Hateful Lumi call them Atriratum (or Trira for short), meaning “dark and angry”.

 **Solia:** The planet of light. The sky dances with oranges, pinks, and baby blue. The people live by the edges of the continents, where the land is covered in grassy, rolling hills. Few people live far inland, where the blistering heat and lack of water has created endless deserts. Inhabitants are called Lumi. Lumi have wide, freckled faces and usually darker skin, although they have bright, light hair. Some have coloured hair, but it is always warm-toned. Brown hair is unusual, and nobody of pure Lumi blood has black hair. Astri who hate the Lumi people call them Dulceugo (or Ceugo for short), meaning “sickly sweet”.

 **Halfs:** People who are not of pure Astra blood or pure Lumi blood are labelled outcasts by both planets. They are given the name Dimidia, which means “half”. Dimidia are typically outcasts in society and struggle to make ends meet.

These works are a combination of oneshots and chaptered fics. Each are full stories on their own, but intertwine with the others. Some are set before wartime, but most are set in a war context. 


End file.
